


How a Night-in Can Change Things

by lreggiani00



Series: Things That Happen During the Summer [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, They Are Idiots, a little talk can make it easy, just kiss, make out and stop pining please, why they don't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lreggiani00/pseuds/lreggiani00
Summary: Ned is the only one that knows how things should workMJ and Peter are completely clueless about the situation they put themselves in





	How a Night-in Can Change Things

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing things about what is happening in my life and i'm not sure if this healty or not  
> help a sister to made up her mind
> 
> write to me on Tumblr: halfbloodlaura

A lot of things has changed since his aunt has found out that Peter is Spiderman.

The most relevant one is how much she is now invested in this _project_ , even if she keeps say that she doesn’t like it. They had a weird relationship for a couple of days after their big fight: he was afraid that he had completely disappointed her and she was torn between being proud of her son for the good he was doing and being crazy mad at him for putting himself at danger every single day. The tension broke out thanks to Tony, weirdly, when he sent her his entire file on Peter, his suit and how his new body seemed to work; she was never a fan of the man but that grew them a little closer because there wasn’t anymore the need to lie to her.

One evening, when Peter was coming home after Decathlon practice, she was waiting for him with Thai take out; she had read everything that Stark had sent her and wanted to talk to him about it. She asked a lot of questions that he was afraid to answer, but he didn’t have a choice and he shyly replied to everything: from how he decided what kind of crime was more important to resolve, to how the suit worked(she had decided to not tell Peter about all the files she had received from Iron Man) and how he planned to make the things work since she knew his secret.

He had thought a lot in those days when they weren’t speaking and he came to the conclusion that he didn’t need to hide when he went out anymore, but he couldn’t came back after patrolling without worry her even more: he often came back lightly injured from some punch and that wasn’t visible, but there were times when he came home with cuts and he didn’t want her to find out. They agreed that he was obliged to tell her if he was out on patrol or if he was out as Peter and she made him promise that he will seek out for help, in Tony or in someone else she didn’t care, if things were going too bad, both physically and mentally.

Another thing that his aunt has changed is how many people know that he is Spiderman: she is quite great with secret, in general, but she overestimate the number of his friends(or people she supposes he has told his secret identity) and the first time that M.J. came to his house for a school project she basically confirmed the girl’s suspects on his alter ego. May was so excited that he was bringing home a friend that wasn’t Ned and asked him something about going on patrol and outed him that simply, he tried to save the situation but M.J. was too smart to be fooled that easily.

So, his aunt changed the things between Peter and Michelle, too. She was the only person who didn’t ask any question, she was so proud of herself for having suspected it that she was happy with knowing only what Peter wanted to share; weirdly enough, this was Peter turn to ask some question, because he was so sure that no one suspected his identity. When he told Ned how she found out, his best friend decided that from that moment they were a Trio and that she was definitely part of the “Spiderman Squad” with the two of them, Peter’s aunt and, in important occasions, Happy and Tony.

Michelle thought that his “new” body needed some tests and she basically treated him like a lab monkey for nearly two months . One time, the Jones girl decided that Peter strength needed more testing and she made him take all hers and his books, even Ned’s if she could persuade him(he was torn between his loyalty to Peter and making fun of him), around for a whole week and even when they were in different classes; taking three copies of every book around made him look quite odd, but he wasn’t considered from the rest of the school body, so that wasn’t a big problem. Another week she decided to test his reflex, or his supposed “Spider Sense”, and began throwing every kind of item at him at any random moment in which she thought that she couldn’t get in trouble(if she got, she had already the answer “but Peter isn’t hurt, he took it” ready, because he _always_ grabbed it in time).

By the time that the end of their Sophomore year came around the three of them were friends and, against all M.J.’s predictions, she was enjoying her time with the two “losers” and with some of the others of the Decathlon team, like Betty(Ned’s biggest and not-so-secret crush) and Abe. The summer was upon them by the time that she was comfortable enough to go out with them and, even if they promised to go out all together at least twice a month, they saw the team only one mid-July evening during the holidays and there weren’t all of them even in that occasion; during Junior year they became the infamous Trio, thanks to May’s trust in Peter’s incompetence of keeping a secret.

The usual meeting during their third high school year and the following summer was Michelle, Ned and Peter at the house of one of them to watch some film or play some new videogame (at one point one developer put out a videogame about Spiderman and Ned was so excited that Michelle had to take him to buy it herself, because he wanted it to be a surprise for Peter) and when the moon was full and they weren’t tired they crept on some stranger’s building to watch the stars or the sunrise. Sometimes, if they were at Ned’s house, Peter would take the long way home to be sure that she arrived home safely and she refused to show that she appreciated it. Just on special occasions they would meet up with the rest of the team and spend a night out, often after practice.

Michelle was completely against this habit of him in the beginning and would argue the all way from their meet-point to her house that she was a strong, independent woman and that she didn’t need some undercover supernerd(she refused to call him a superhero) to keep her safe between the streets of her hometown. He had some point on his favor: as Spider-Man he knew that Queens was full of crime and he didn’t want his close friend to get hurt, he assured her that he enjoyed talked to her a quite longer and he promised that stay with her didn’t make his way home longer, because he intended to go out patrolling after getting her home. His more strong point was that May would kill him if he didn’t escorted her home, because his aunt was proud of having grown a kind man.

Most of the times, both Peter and M.J. would go Ned’s house by bike because he lived in the suburbs and the metro couldn’t get there; Peter enjoy it because he had a wild metabolism and he was always full of energy and Michelle hated it because it was the only sport that she did and it, often, involved sweating. Ned was the oldest of the three of them, so he was the first to have the driver license and usually came to their meetings at Peter’s home with his mother’s Toyota and collected Michelle on his way there; he did the same for Peter if they were at M.J.’s house, but those times weren’t a lot because her mother and sister were always home.

One August evening, they were at Peter’s apartment to watch The Blues Brothers for the millionth time and some weird documentaries on Discovery Channel after the iconic movie, because May had to work at the hospital and wasn’t coming back until the morning. The night started normal with Michelle and Peter on the couch sitting one beside the other and Ned on Ben’s old flowered armchair, but it soon became their kind of normal when M.J. gave up on her shoes and let them flew freely to the door(she even cheered for the nice way they landed) and used Peter’s thighs to warm up her forever-cold feet, he wasn’t surprised because they had a lot of conversation about her freezing leg at 3am, when he was back from patrolling or couldn’t sleep thanks to a nightmare and she was simply running on caffeine because she wanted to finish a book.

As the film ended and Ned decided to switch the TV to some program about UFOs, the two on the sofa were getting closer because they were whispering some mean comment at each other, because that was the way the two of them chose to show each other affection. Ned was watching the weird program, weird enough to make it look like some aliens were living in a spaceship that looked a lot like a slot of the A.C.; and when he made a pun about it, he saw the situation between Michelle and Peter, as they weren’t listening him, and decided to bail and go home. He pretended that it was because it was already 1am and that he had some things to do the next morning, but he just wanted to give them some space alone; he was tired of the going-on tension between his two friends since the night they saw the sunrise(first work of this series).

As usual, Ned offered M.J. to take her home but she refused and said that the UFOs program seemed interesting and that she wanted to stay at Peter’s a little longer to finish it; Ned didn’t buy the lie but until Peter wasn’t suspicious he would keep his thoughts about them for himself. As soon as Ned was out of the door, the air in the apartment shifted as it was full of unsaid things and tension; both of them refused to acknowledge it and kept watching the TV. About an hour later, they weren’t anymore seated side by side but they were laying on the sofa with his arm under her head and her legs on his; no one addressed that it wasn’t usual for friends to act like that and be so coupley. The night before they found out a new way to annoy the other: blowing in the other’s ears gently enough to make them ticklish; when the two people doing that are both laying on a sofa the thing is a little different and it’s quite easy for turn the head to escape from the blow and end up close mouth to mouth to one another.

There were a couple of occasions where their mouths were very close and just a little move was enough to kiss the other, but neither Michelle nor Peter did that move and they simply stood there watching the other in the eyes and giggling for the tickling. Their “fight” became a little bit more serious and they ended up on the floor a couple of times, but every time they came back on the sofa in the arms of the other; between all that physical content there was a little bit of TV-watching, and finding channels that were selling sex toys was traumatizing, and commenting about it.

At half past four in the morning Michelle decided that it was time to go home and tried to guilt-trip him into walking her home, but she failed and he refused to go, against every prediction that she had made based on his usual behavior. Seeing that her plan was failing, she left and walked home quickly and watching behind her every two steps because she had a feeling that someone was following her; at one point she had to cross the street to go to her home and when she turned to control that no car was coming, she saw Peter 100 feet behind her. He was frozen like an animal when it sees the flashlight of a car and jogged to her only when she shouted at him.

He, then, walked her home and she kept saying that he was a creep and that he had scared her; at that point Michelle didn’t care that much about showing that she was The Strong and Independent Woman™ because they were a lot past that point in their friendship. When they arrived at her house, she thought that he would left immediately but he kept talking and eventually they began getting closer again, even if they were standing and not on a sofa: he was leaning on the fence in front of her house and she was between his legs and was leaning on him. There was a moment when she seriously thought about kissing him, but she remembered that they were just friends and she convinced herself that she was misreading the signals that he was sending.

Around 6am, she decided to go inside her home and go to sleep, because the following day she had an important lunch with her family; when they had to say their goodbye there was a clear moment where both of them didn’t know what to do or if it was more appropriate to hug, kiss on a cheek or simply wave a hand. They chose the weirdest one: wave a hand at someone who is less than a foot distant from you; Michelle though of kissing him on the cheek but didn’t want to make things weird and Peter was so torn between a lot of idea that, in the end, he didn’t do any of them.

It took them another five months to finally kiss and, kinda, start dating.

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave a comment, you'll make me the happiest person alive


End file.
